


To settle the debt

by Vodka20 (Cirilla9)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Death Eaters, Disguise, Don't Try This At Home, Dubious Morality, Fix-It, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Poor Life Choices, Uneasy Allies, mentions of lord voldemort - Freeform, or complete lack of morality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Vodka20
Summary: Alternate version of how Barty Crouch Jr. ended after the events from "The Goblet of Fire".





	To settle the debt

\- What is this supposed to mean?! – asked Minerva sharply as at the door she was guarding, a Prime Minister appeared with the shadowy figure at his side. The dementor just stood silently, grim, his black robes billowing around him despite the still air, the hood pulled too deep to discern the non-existing face.

\- These are the standard safety procedures, - stated Cornelius Fudge calmly and all but shoved Transmutation Professor to the side. – Now let me in and don’t obstruct the Ministry’s work.

The doors opened, the head of the government entered with his ghastly guard. Inside, strapped to the chair, Barty’s eyes gone wide and his mouth opened to scream. He never made the sound.

Things happened so quickly, nobody in the room managed to react on time. Severus, who had stepped to the side to make space for the authorities, only half took out his wand. Minerva didn’t have time to word her objections. Cornelius didn’t give the order to stop in time, if he intended to give one at all.

Before the four pair of eyes, one significantly more frightened than the rest, the dementor dashed toward the helpless prisoner, leaned over him and locked their mouths together in the kiss of death. Barty’s body trashed, then grew weak, until he stilled under the other’s looming figure.

A fatal kiss was fate worse than death. To have one’s soul sucked out, to be robbed of any memory, feeling, emotion was to lose oneself. The person ceased to exist more than those whose bodies withered. A victim of the dementor could not experience happiness in the afterlife, could not even return as a ghost.

Now the dementor straightened slowly from the Death Eater’s body. The prisoner’s eyelids were lowered, he sat uncharacteristically immobile for him; once lively eyes did not scrutinize every corner of the room, the ever moving tongue did not licked his lips in a nervous twitch.

The moment of general shock passed and now Minerva was shouting, berating Prime Minister for unprofessionalism; the said Minister looked at the scene like he couldn’t bring himself to feel even a decent, or at least politically demanded, level of being sorry. Severus, his face appalled, made a few steps toward the former Death Eater before he stopped himself from the needn’t action.

 

* * *

 

 

While Professor McGonagall was tirelessly critiquing Mr. Fudge, Ministry’s policy, and the institution of dementor as a prison warden – before Headmaster Dumbledore himself now -  the black clad figure led a compliant prisoner through the empty corridors of Hogwarts.

Once outside the teleportation blocked zone, the dark silhouette casted a vigilant glance around, ensuring they were alone, before casting the hood down.

Igor Karkaroff, the Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute, the servant of the Dark Lord, turned to the fellow Death Eater at his side. Barty’s mad smirk was back in place already, his eyes held the insane glint.

Karkaroff grabbed Crouch by the arm, squeezing tight.

\- Do not think that ever again… - he started, voice heavy with Russian accent but anger choked his words. – If you ever tell anyone that we kissed, Azkaban would seem a vacation to you, - he gritted finally.

The younger man try to move his shoulder, but the Russian’s grip was vice’s strong.

\- All right, all right, - Crouch licked his lips impatiently. - Let me go already, I need to see how Lord Voldemort looks like now. The brat didn’t want to tell me anything.

Karkaroff stared at his face intently.

\- But debts annulled? – he pressed. –I’ve turned you in the first time, now I’m rescuing you. It makes us even, yes?

Crouch Jr. looked like he could barely stood into one place, almost stepping from feet to feet, tongue darting out like that of a snake.

\- Yeah, be it your way. Just let me go! Or we teleport to the cemetery together.

Karkaroff let him go. There was a snap as the madman deported and the next second Karkaroff stood alone in the dementor’s guise.

**Author's Note:**

> He deserved what he got in the canon but I love him, he's my cute psycho, my fave Death Eater and I've always wanted to write something like this for him. Igor Karkaroff helped a lot.


End file.
